dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Bio-Android
Through the miracle of science, an artificially created organic body has been grown for you. The Data from your personality matrix transferred into the bodies brain. You are finally, truly, alive. A perfect marriage of artificial and organic. Be warned, however, this path is not walked lightly. Only androids may select this path. Path Features: Composite cellular makeup (level 21): You lose access to all of your android racial abilities, paths, and feats, your race becomes Bio-Android. Choose up to three races that have the mortal descriptor. You may take racial feats, and racial paths of these races (except super saiyan) to replace your lost android abilities. When replacing your racial abilities, you gain only the third racial ability of a given race. You gain the Bio-absorb power. Finally, Somewhere out in the vast world are two characters you need to absorb in order to reach your maximum power. These characters, their relation too you, and how you can find them are entirely up to the games Guardian. Bio-Absorb You possess the ability to extract bio matter, or absorb an entire being into your own. Daily ✦ Melee Full round action Personal Trigger: An attack would kill an enemy Effect: when an enemy is about to die, instead of killing them, you may extract their bio-matter, or absorb them into your being if they're one of your targets. If you extract bio-matter, you kill the creature and regain it's tier surges, any of which you may use now. Absorbing one of your targets into your being triggers the semi perfect form or Perfect form abilities. Semi Perfect Form: This ability only triggers when you absorb one of the two characters you need too. Your body immediately morphs into a more advanced form. All categories increase by one. Choose a path this character possessed, you may use it's first feature, and may take one of it's attacks as a bonus power. If this target possessed a transformation, you DO NOT gain that transformation. Perfect Form: This ability only triggers when you absorb both of the characters you need too. Your body morphs into it's perfected state. All categories increase by 1. Choose a path this character possessed, you may use it's first feature, and may take one of it's attacks as a bonus power. If this target possessed a transformation, you DO NOT gain that transformation. Bio-android powers: Level 21 at-will powers: Choose an at-will power from a racial path of a race you possess a bonus from. It deals damage relevant to this Tier Level 21 Encounter powers: Choose an encounter power from a racial path of a race you possess a bonus from, it deals damage relevant to this tier. Level 24 Utility powers: Choose a utility power from a racial path of a race you possess a bonus from. Level 26 Daily powers Choose a daily power from a racial path of a race you possess a bonus from, it deals damage relevant to this tier Level 30 Ultimate power Choose an ultimate power from a racial path of a race you possess a bonus from, it deals damage relevant to this tier Category:Canon Category:Advanced Paths Category:Androids